Una respuesta inesperada
by Richie3f
Summary: Que pasaría si al encontrar una foto, te entrara una duda que te llevara a una aventura para descubrir tus genes y otros sentimientos? descubranlo
1. Capítulo 1: La respuesta

**Que paso lectores antes que nada estoy muy feliz ya que este es mi primer fanfic, desde hace mucho que queria escribirlo y al fin lo hize y b ueno mejor lean**

**Hora de aventura le pertenece a Pendetlon Ward y Cartoon Network... ojala me perteneciera a mi XD**

Capítulo 1: la respuesta

20 de Marzo 3120

Era una tranquila mañana en Ooo todo iba normal, por la forma el que salía el sol se podía ver que seria un hermoso día, pero en cierto árbol un perro de 30 años le estaba haciendo una pregunta a cierto humano de 16 años

F-Si- dijo Finn con toda la seriedad del mundo tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro

J-¡¿Qué?!- grito Jake a todo pulmón, él ya se esperaba un poco la respuesta del humano pero no se imaginó que de verdad fuera a contestar eso -¡Estas loco!, dime que es una broma!-

F-No, no es una broma yo nunca bromearía sobre eso-

J-Pe-pe-pero, si t-t-tu ya es-estas- Jake tartamudeaba tratando de hablar, pero el simple hecho de pensar en ello lo ponía nervioso

¿Acaso el humano no se daba cuenta de las palabras que estaba diciendo? Él sabía que si cometía un error las consecuencias podían ser desde un pequeño dolor hasta la muerte, pero era terco, una vez que tomaba una decisión no se rendía sin importar como podía terminar

F-Ya lo se Jake, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias-

En eso llega Bmo con una playera de futbol toda sucia

Bmo-Hola chicos- dijo la maquina muy alegre mientras se quitaba la playera

F-Hola Bmo ¿Qué tal tu partido?

Bmo-Mal- dijo mientras tiraba su playera al piso-perdimos 4-2 -y todo porque Neptor no pudo parar los tiros

N-¡Oye!- en eso aparece el robot igual de sucio que Bmo- ya te había dicho que no soy buen portero y aun así me ponen en esa posición, aparte tu también tienes la culpa por no ser buena defensa

Bmo-¡Callate!- le gritaba a todo volumen, últimamente Neptor y Bmo se llevaban mal pero nadie sabía bien- ¿acaso quieres que te golpee?_

N-Quiero ver que lo intentes- mientras se preparaba para lanzarle unos pays

J-¡haber, haber ya basta!- gritaba Jake mientras se agrandaba para obstruir la posible pelea- ¿Por qué últimamente se llevan tan mal?

Bmo-Tu sabes por que Jake-

En eso Jake pone una cara de impresión, eso había pasado hace 2 meses, ¿acaso no podían olvidarse ya del asunto?

J-¡¿Qué?, por favor eso paso hace 3 meses no podrían simplemente olvidar eso, hacer las pases y ya!-

Bmo-no hasta que él se disculpe-

N-¡¿Yo?!, discúlpate t, tu eres el culpable de que eso pasara-

Bmo-Claro que no tu tuviste la culpa y casi nos cuesta la vida

J-¡Haber ya compórtense los dos!- regresando a su tamaño original- discutiremos eso después-

Bmo-De acuerdo- frunciendo el seño ( si es posible )- por cierto ¿ya le preguntaste a Finn eso?

J-Si-

N-¿y que dijo?-

J-Que si-

En el momento que Jake les dijo eso los dos pusieron una cara de horror

N/Bmo-¡¿Qué?!, estas hablando en serio- gritaron al unísono

F-¿Por qué a todos les impresiona eso?-

N-Por que nadie se lo esperaba-

F-Bueno no importa lo que digan o piensen yo ya tome mi decisión y no me harán cambiar de opinión

Jake seguía sin creer en lo que había escuchado "_y pensar que todo esto fue por esa miserable foto"_ pensó

15 de Marzo 3119

Lo que parecía ser un hermoso día pasó a ser uno horrendo ya que de la nada empezó a llover demasiado fuerte, era una lluvia como nunca se había visto en Ooo, pero para los aventureros no era un problema. Ellos se encontraban en el Dulce Reino ya que la princesa los llamo para encargarles una tarea

F-Hola princesa- decía Finn muy alegre mientras entraba totalmente mojado al palacio

J-Hola princesa- decía Jake mientras se secaba sacudiéndose

Dp-Hola chicos por fin llegaron… ¿Por qué están tan mojados?- preguntaba mientras ponía una cara de duda

F-Por que nos agarró una tormenta mientras veníamos, pero bueno ¿Cuál es la tarea que debemos cumplir?, matar un troll, un ogro, atrapar a un bandido, encontrar un objeto místico que revele las mas grandes dudas que nos han estado intrigando por años como ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- decía Finn poniendo una cara de emoción

Dp-… ¿Qué?

J-Perdón princesa es que Finn a estado leyendo un libro muy raro y cuando le demasiado se pone así

Dp-Ok?-decía mientras ponía una cara de duda- bueno la razón por la que los llame es porque necesito que limpien el sótano

Al momento que la Dp decía eso la cara de emoción de Finn fue remplazada por una de Are you fucking kidding me?

J-O sea que nos llamaste para que viniéramos en medio de una tormenta para que limpiemos tu sótano?-frunciendo un poco el ceño

Dp- Si, pero es que es importante, aparte de limpiarlo creo que unos duendes hay y han estado molestando toda la semana y quisiera que se deshagan de ellos

Entonces Finn se emociono, desde hace mucho que estaba buscando unos duendes ya que tenía ganas de estrangularlos desde aquella vez que fue lacayo de Marceline

F-Ya rugiste princesa, vamos Jake-decía mientras empezaba a caminar al sótano

Llevaban caminando 10 minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al sótano, era una puerta muy grande de color rosa muy gastada debido a que fue de las primeras puertas en ser construidas en el Dulce Reino

F-Debe ser aquí-

J-Pues que estamos esperando vamos a limpiar y de paso a matar unos cuantos duendes-decía mientras empezaba a abrir esas enormes puertas

Una vez dentro se impresionaron de ver la enorme cantidad de basura que había ahí

J-¡Hermanito es un montón nos tardaremos una semana en limpiar todo esto!-gritaba mientras se arrodillaba

F-Descuida Jake si nos damos prisa tal vez nos tardaremos menos de 3 días-decía tratando de animar al perro

* * *

Habían pasado como 5 horas desde que habían empezado a limpiar todo ese desastre, había de todo ahí botellas rotas, papeles arrugados, pinturas desgastadas, cofres vacíos, y muchos libros. Para tratar de no aburrirse cuando encontraban algún libro Jake lo lanzaba al aire y Finn lo pateaba hacia afuera, pero el último libro tenía algo en especial

J-¿Listo Finn?-

F-Listo-

Entonces Jake lanzo el libro pero en el aire dejo caer una foto embobando a Finn haciendo que no pateara el libro

F-Jake mira una foto-dijo señalando la foto

J-¿Y que tiene de especial esa foto?

F-No se pero vamos a verla-tras decir eso agarro la foto y se impresiono al ver la foto

La foto parecía vieja pero se distinguía todo en la foto estaba una pareja el hombre parecía alto, de pelo negro con una bata de laboratorio, lentes, una barba de 5 días y unos ojos negros, pero cuando vieron a la mujer no podían creer lo que veían era la dulce princesa… pero no parecía estar hecha de chicle parecía ser… humana

J-Finn estas viendo lo mismo que yo

F-No puede ser, no creo que sea la dulce princesa o ¿sí?

La mujer era idéntica a la Dp pero a la vez diferente, tenía el cabello café, su piel estaba bronceada y no rosada, tenía una blusa azul de mangas largas, una falda del mismo color y lo que parecía ser un anillo en su dedo. Al fondo se veía lo que parecía ser una ciudad

J-Y si le preguntamos a la Dp para estar seguros

F-De acuerdo-

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban con la Dp la cual estaba aburrida viendo como el Pan de Canela trataba de levantarse

F-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!- gritaba Finn con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a la princesa

Dp-¿Qué pasa Finn?

F- Princesa ¿esta de la foto es usted?

Cuando la Dp vio la foto puso una cara de sorpresa, hace mucho que no veía esa foto

Dp-No Finn esa no soy yo

F-Entonces ¿por qué se parece tanto a usted?

Dp- Porque es mi… madre

**Hey hasta aqui mis lectores espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de criticas y comentarios. En caso de que a alguna palabra le falte la "e" es porque me esta fallando esa tecla, bueno hasta la proxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La mujer de la foto

**hola a todos Richie3f ha vuelto con otro capitulo y perdón por tardar tanto una palabra resume todo "escuela" en fin continuemos **

**P.D. ****_"Asi son los pensamientos"_**

F/J-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unisono ya que no podían creer lo que habian escuchado

F-Pero ¿Cómo puede ser tu madre si ella es humana y tu… bueno

Dp-¿Y yo de chicle?

F-Si

Dp-Lo que pasa es que esa foto se la tomaron antes de la guerra de los champiñones

J-¡Momento!- dijo agitando las manos- pero si la guerra fue hace 1000 años ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Eres inmortal?- alzando una ceja

Dp-¿Qué? no, ojala lo fuera-

F-Entonces como es posible… ¿Tu madre era inmortal?-

Dp-No, nadie de mi familia lo era

J-¿Entonces?

Dp-¿quieren oír toda la historia?

F/J-Please

Dp-ok será mejor que se sienten, esta historia es muy larga- tras decir so se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que Finn y Jake hacían lo mismo- todo comenzó hace mas de 1000 años

27 de Julio 2112

Todo era norma en una pacifica ciudad muy modernizada, al principio podía leerse un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la dulce ciudad, la ciudad mas tecnológica y moderna del mundo" la ciudad era enorme, estaba repleta de rascacielos, pantallas con anuncios, gente caminando por doquier.

Había una zona en especial, esa zona era una exclusivamente de casas, pero había una casa que resaltaba de todas las demás, todas las casa eran azules o blancas pero esta casa era totalmente rosada, era una casa de 2 pisos, con muchas ventanas, la puerta era de un rosa muy oscuro, en el jardín trasero había un gran árbol con el espacio suficiente para una casa del árbol, pero no había ninguna. En esa casa vivian 2 personas que obviamente amaban el color rosa esas personas eran Connor y Elizabeth Franco

**PRESENTE**

Jake trataba de aguantarse las risas al saber que el nombre de la Dp era Bonnibel Franco

Dp-¿DEJA DE REIRTE!- En su voz se escuchaba algo de ira ya qu no le gustaba que se burlaran de su nombre o de su apellido

J-Perdon princesa es que… jajajajaja- Ya no podía sostener las risas

Dp-Esta bien donde me quede- tratando de ignorar las risas-

**PASADO**

Dentro de la casa estaba un hombre haciendo unos cálculos en su laboratorio, en eso la puerta de la casa se abre y entra la una mujer vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa con un listón en la cintura, sin mangas y su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta

E(Elizabeth)-¡Cariño te tengo una gran noticia!

C(Connor)- Que paso querida- subiendo las esclareas ya que donde estaba haciendo los cálculos estaba en el sotano

E-Querido te tengo una gran noticia-

C-¿Qué pasa?

E-Adivina

C-No puedo por so te pregunto que pasa

E-¡Vamos a ser padres!

C-¡¿Qué?! _"Gracias a Dios, crei que estaba engordando" _-¿Es en serio?

E-¡Si no es maravilloso!

C-Si lo es, y ¿ya sabes que nombre ponerle?

E-Estaba pensando en Bonnibel

C-Me gusta ese nombre, y ¿Cuánto llevas embarazada?

E-4 meses, los doctores creen que nacerá a mediados de Diciembre

C-Eso nos da tiempo de preparar un baby shower, ¡cuando te gustaría hacerlo?

E-Que tal el 5 de Agosto

C-Me parece buena idea- y se dieron un calido y tierno beso que parecio eterno

29 de Julio 2112

Era otro tranquilo dia en la dulce ciudad, en un restaurante muy lujoso había 3 mujeres reunidas en una poniéndose al tanto en los chismes

B(Betty)-No puedo creer que estes embarazada amiga

M(Marisol)-Yo tampoco ¿Cuánto llevas embarazada?

E-4 meses

B-Y ¿Cómo lo tomo tu esposo?

E-Lo tomo bastante bien, de hecho ya buscando salones para el baby shower, y tu ¿Como vas con Simón?

B-Hay es cierto por eso vine, no creeran lo que me paso

B/M-¿Qué?

B-Simón me propuso matrimonio

E/M-¡¿En serio?!

B-Si, y obviamente acepte

M-No lo puedo creer

B-Y ¿Cómo vas con Hunson?

M-Voy bien, hemos tenido unos tropiezos pero…los hemos superado, lo que sa por Marceline

E-Y ¿Cuántos años tiene?

M-5 en unos meses cumplirá los 6

B-Que rápido pasa el tiempo

E-Si-Y siguieron platicando por un buen rato. Mientras tanto los hombres también estaban reunidos, pero en vez de estar en un fino restaurante estaban en un bar

H(Hunson)-No puedo creer que vallas a ser padre

S(Simón)-Yo tampoco

C-Yo menos, era la noticia que menos me esperaba, pero dejemos de hablar de mi que hay de ustedes ¿Ya le propusiste matrimonio a Betty?

S-Si, y acepto-suspiro-nunca había estado tan feliz y por otro lado hace poco encontré algo muy inusual n mi últimos viaje

H-Y ¿Qué es?

S-Es una corona, pero por alguna razón siento que esta corona es diferente a cualquier otra cosa… tiene algo en especial

H-Tal vez después de estudiarla o lo que seas que le vallas a hacer lo descubras

S-Si y que hay de ti, como vas con Marisol

H-No me puedo quejar

C-Eso no es lo que escuche

H-Ehh?

C-Dicen que últimamente han estado un poco… peleados

H-Bueno pues hemos tenidos ciertos… problemas, pero hemos tratado de solucionarlos por el bien de Marceline

S-Salud por eso

H/C-Salud- Y al momento los 3 alzaron los vasos para brindar

2 de Agosto 2112

El día de hoy todo era diferente, había empezado a llover demasiado fuerte, y mientras eso sucedia en cierta casa estaba pasando algo inusual

S-Que extraña s esta corona- decía mientras la inspeccionaba

B-Hola querido… ¿Sigues con esa corona?

S-Hola Betty, si es que tiene algo inusual pero no detecto que

B-Por que no mejor la dejas a un lado y vemos una película

S-¿Crees que l puedes dar ordenes al rey?

B-¿Qué?- decía muy confundida ya que no entendia a que se referia

S-Aquí el rey es que da las ordenes

B-Ooohhhh, ya entendí mi rey-siguiendole el juego- pero ¿Cómo puedes ser rey si ni siquiera tienes la corona

S-¿Quieres que me la ponga?

B-¿Por mi?- decía en forma de suplica

S-ok- dijo y al momento en que se la puso algo raro paso

?-Congelalo todo-dcia una extraña y sombria voz

S-¿Qué?,¿Quién dijo eso?

?-Tienes que congelarlo todo y a todos-

S- No, no voy a congelar nada

?-Aunque no quieras lo haras

S-¡NO, DEJAME EN PAZ!-Gritaba a todo pulmón, creeia que si le gritaba lo dejaría en paz

?-No tienes opción, no podras librarte de mi, lo perderas todo quieras o no

S-¡NOOOO, ALEJATE, DEJAME TRANQUILO!

Y dela nada empezo a lanzar rayos a todas partes, y en eso la corona s le cae regresándolo a la realidad, había mucho humo y no sabia de donde había salido, pero cuando todo el humo se disipo lo siguiente que vio lo dejo perplejo

Hay en el piso estaba Betty sangrando de un brazo, cuando recupero sus fuerzas se acerco lentamente a ella

S-Betty…-a manera de susurro

Cuando Betty abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue separarse rápidamente de Simón a lo cual el qudo asombrado

(Betty POV)

Tenia miedo, demasiado, cuando Simon se puso la corona empezó a actuar raro, estaba hablando solo gritando ¡ALEJATE!, me dio miedo, pero cuando empezó a sacar rayos de las manos quede perpleja, a donde iban a caer los rayos todo se congelaba, estaba empezando a tenerle miedo a… mi prometido. Pero uno de esos rayos casi me da si no me hubiera tropezado por que estaba retrocediendo me hubiera cortado la cabeza, pero no sali intacta por que alcanzo a darme en el brazo y quede en pizo un poco mareada, cuando abri los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Simon mirándome preocupado pero en cuanto recupere la conciencia me separe de el lo mas rápido posible mirándolo con temor

S-Betty…-Me dijo a manera de susurro lo único que se me ocurrio decir y hacer fue…

B-D-d-debo irme- y lo mas rápido posible me fui a la puerta la abri y dije- no me busques- y Sali corriendo de allí dejado caer varias lagrimas en el camino

**Senti feo escribir esta parte pro asi va mi idea, espero que lo hubiran disfruado hasta la próxima mis amigos Richie3f fuera PAZ**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Quien que?

**Hello my friends como se encuntran hoy, espero que bien bueno me apure lo mas posible para traerles el capitulo 3 asi que disfruten**

(Simon POV)

S-Betty- Fue lo único que alcance a susurrar ella me miraba con temor, pareciera que hubiera visto un monstruo, estaba sangrando de su brazo, en que momento se había lastimado fue cuando… no no, no, no, no, no pude haber sido yo, o, acaso fue ¿Cuándo estaba escuchando esa extraña voz?

B- D-d-debo irme-Fue lo que me dijo entonces vi como se acerco a la puerta la abrió rápido, volteo a verme y me dijo-no me busques - Y entonces salio corriendo de lo que era nuestro hogar, no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado, voltee a ver la casa y no lo podía creer, todo estaba congelado, pero absolutamente todo la televisión, la mesa, los muebles, todo acaso ¿Yo hice todo eso?

?-Te dije que lo congelarias todo quisieras o no- Esa voz, otra vez estaba escuchando esa sombria voz pero, si ya no tenía puesta la corona entonces como… - Aunque no me tengas puesta ahora estare siempre en ti, te corromperé dia a dia hasta que llegues a la locura, pero hay algo positivo en esto- ¿Qué?, que puede tener de positivo enloquecer, ¿Por qué demonios me esta pasando esto a mi?- Debido al poder que emito seras inmortal y podras sobrevivir a la guerra- ¡¿GUERRA?!, ¿Qué guerra? Las guerras se acabaron hace años, como es eso posible y a que se refiere con inmortal, yo no quiero ser inmortal, lo único que quiero es estar con Betty- Asi es una guerra se aproxima y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, esta guerra acabara con casi todos los seres vivos que existan en este planeta- No, esto no puede estar pasando, d-d-debe ser un sueño, ¡SI!, eso es, todo esto debe de ser solo un loco y horrible sueño, es posible que me hubiera quedado dormido estudiando la corona, eso debe ser- Esto no es ningún sueño, esto es real, te guste o no- No no pued… un momento, como es que esa voz me pueda escuchar si no eh dicho nada, acaso… ¿puede leer mi mente?-Valla que eres lento

S-¡Basta!, Si habrá una guerra tal vez no pueda evitarla, pero puedo prevenir a la gente para que tome las medidas necesarias de protección

?-No importa, has lo que quieras todos están condenados

(Final de Simón POV)

3 de Agosto 2112

Era una tranquila mañana como todas, Connor se servia un café y después de llenar su taza fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y recoger el periodico, pero al ver el titular casi suelta su taza, el periódico decía "El gran investigador Simon Petrikov se vuelve loco"

Estaba que no se lo creía asi que siguió leyendo "En esta mañana el investigador Simón Petrikov de 28 años se paro en medio de la plaza principal gritando que se aproximaba una guerra, pero cuando alguien le pregunto como sabia dijo que una corona le advirtió. En opinión de este reportero diría que Simón se ha vuelto totalmente loco",no lo podía razonar, su gran amigo se había vuelto loco, la persona mas sensata y educada que había conocido en toda su vida se le había salido un tornillo. Lo mas rápido que pudo entro de nuevo a su casa, se vistió y salio no sin antes decir

C-¡Querida tengo salir volver después!- y sin nada mas que decir y hacer habrio la puerta de su auto, lo encendio y puso rumbo a la casa de su amigo

No pasaron mas de 20 minutos para que Connor pudiera llegar a la casa de Simon, se quedó mirándola unos segundos y toco

C-¡Simón! ¡¿Estás ahí?! , ¡debemos hablar!- no pasaron ni 30 segundos para que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver a un hombre que le empezaba a salir una barba blanca- pero ¿Qué te paso?

S-Te lo explicare adentro- Los 2 hombres entraron a la casa y lo que Connor vio no lo podía creer, todo estaba congelado las paredes, el techo, los muebles, absolutamente todo

C-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué todo esta congelado?

S-Es culpa de ella, todo es culpa de ella

C-De ¿Quién?

S-De la corona, ella es la culpable de todo esto, me dice que lo congele todo, yo no quiero pero…

C-Espera, trata de tranquilizarte y dime todo lo que paso

S-De acuerdo, veras lo que paso es que…- Y asi Simón le conto todo lo que sucedió dese que se puso la corona hasta lo de la advertencia de la guerra

C-Dime que es una broma, por favor dime que lo es

S-Desearia que lo fuera

C-N-n-no es posible… no ha habido guerras en años por que habría una ahora

S-No lo se… pero será mejor que tomes las medidas necesarias para protegerte… ahora si me disculpas- decía mientras se dirigía a su puerta

C-Espera a ¿Dónde vas?

S-Voy a buscar a Betty, tengo que hablar con ella, cometi un gran error y debo solucionarlo

C-¿Qué paso?

S-La herí- Y entonces abrió la puerta y salió sin molestarse en cerrarla dejando a un confundido Connor en medio de esa sala congelada

(Connor POV)

¡UNA GUERRA!, ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!, no es posible que valla a ver una guerra, no hay razones para que haya una, pero, ¿Y si lo que dice Simón es verdad? ¿Y si de verdad habrá una guerra?, ¿Qué va a pasar con la sociedad? ¿Qué va a pasar con… mi familia?, si habrá una guerra tengo que ponerla a salvo pero si no hay ninguna guerra entonces solo espantaría a Eli, Dios ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo ignorar las advertencias de uno de mis mejores amigos o hacerle caso y arriesgarme?

(Fin Connor POV)

(Simón POV)

Tras decirle lo de la guerra y todo lo de mas a mi amigo Sali en busca de Betty para solucionar esto, por culpa de la corona la herí no solo físicamente, si no también emocionalmente, ahora me tiene miedo pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, si ya no quiere casarse conmigo me destrozara pero al menos quiere arreglar todo esto cueste lo que cueste

(Fin Simón POV)

Simón seguía en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Betty, no sabía si debía tocar porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, el sabía que le dijo que ya no la buscara, pero el lo aria se armó de valor, toco la puerta y espero.

Paso probablemente 1 minuto para que la puerta se abriera y dejar ver a una mujer despeinada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y con una venda en el brazo, verla asi destrozaba a Simón en especial porque esa apariencia era por su culpa y lo único que pudo decir fue

S-Betty- y la abrazo pero…

**woo cuanto suspenso como reaccionara betty? lo descubriran el siguiente capitulo que tratare de subir rapido, bueno ahi nos leemos Richie3f fuera PAZ**


	4. Capítulo 4: No se me ocurrio un nombre

**Hello my friends, antes que nada una disculpa por no poder subir antes pero mi computadora me esta dando muchos problemas, el sig capitulo tratare de subirlo para el domingo y sera mas largo, bueno disfruten**

S-Betty - y la abrazo pero lo siguiente fue algo que no se esperaba, ella en cuanto asimilo lo que acababa de pasar lo empujo un poco para que terminara el abrazo

B- Te dije que no me buscaras

S- Se lo que me dijiste, pero tenia que hablar contigo déjame explicarte lo que paso por favor- decía a manera de suplica

B- Esta bien - ambos entraron a la casa de Betty que era de 2 pisos, en el piso de abajo estaba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, la puerta al sótano y un estudio, en el piso de arriba estaban 3 habitaciones de las cuales una era para huéspedes, ellos se dirigieron a la sala donde Betty se sentó en un sillón y Simón en el otro - Esta bien soy toda oídos

S- Necesito que me digas que fue lo que me paso en cuanto me puse la corona hasta el momento en que me la quite

En cuanto Simon termino de decir eso los ojos de Betty se empezaron a humedecer no era un recuerdo que le gustara a Betty en especial por una razón , lo que paso fue algo que involucro a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

B- Tu em... empe... tu estabas...- No podia articular ninguna palabra ya que la destrozaba por dentro- tu empezaste a actuar co-co-como un demente- no pudo resistir mas en cuanto termino de hablar empezó a llorar como nunca

A Simon se le partía el corazón al verla asi, y no solo por que la persona mas importante en el mundo para el sino por que sabia que la razon por la que lloraba era por su culpa, el queria abrazarla para hacerle saber que estaba ahi para ella pero un pensamiento se le vino a la mente " pero, y si solo le hago mas daño" asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue...

(Mientras tanto en la casa de Simón)

Connor estaba que todavia no podia asimilar la información su amigo se estaba volviendo loco, una posible guerra llegaria y amenazaria con acabar con la vida de todo el mundo, pero las que mas le preocupaban eran las vidas de su esposa y de su futura hija

C- ¿Será cierto lo que me dijo?, tal vez solo fue una alusinacion de el, si eso debe ser deberia dejar de preocuparme mas en el babyshower- en cuanto terminor de decirse eso salio de la casa de Simon directo a su auto lo encendio y se fue a su casa

Pasaron 10 minutos para que llegara a su casa, durante todo el camino no dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo Simon "deberia tratar de olvidarlo", bajo de su auto se metio a su casa y vio que habia una nota pegada en la mesa de centro, la agarro y decia

"Querido, fui al super por unas cosas que necesitaba, tal vez me tarde

Atte. La persona que mas te ama"

C- Bueno, supongo que podria seguir trabajando en la capsula de criogenia en la que he estado trabajando 7 meses

( De regreso con Simon y Betty )

todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir

S- Lo siento Betty

B- ¿Que?

S- Se que te hice daño pero tengo un a explicación para todo, solo te pido que me escuches y que por favor dejes de llorar

B- De acruedo... te escucho

S- Mira se que cuando me puse la corona de alguna manera empeze a actuar de una manera extraña pero la razon de todo eso es porque cuando me la puse empeze a escuchar voces que me decian que lo congelara todo y les decia que se cayaran, por alguna razon empeze a sacar rayos de las manos y por error te di. Te juro que nunca quize hacerte daño, y debo avisarte que se avecina una guerra, una guerra que posiblemente acabara con la sociedad como la conocemos, asi que te digo que por favor me escuches y me perdones

La habitacion se quedo en completo silencio por un minuto, ninguno de los queria decir algo, pero Betty se armo de valor, se levanto de golpe y empezo a gritar

B- ¡ESTAS LOCO! EN SERIO QUIERES QUE TE CREA QUE MAGICAMENTE EMPEZASTE A ESCUCHAR VOCES DE LA NADA DICIENDOTE QUE LO CONGELARAS TODO, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO TE CREERIA Y A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO DE UNA GUERRA, ¡LAS GUERRAS SE ACABARON HACE AÑOS YA NO HAY RAZONES PARA QUE HAYA ALGUNA!

Simon no se esperaba esa reaccion de Betty, sabia que tal vez no le hiba a creer pero no se esperaba que le empezara a gritar de esa manera y luego lo siguiente que hizo Betty le rompio el corazon a Simon

Betty se quito de un jalon el anillo que demostraba que estaba comprometida con Simon y se lo avento en la cara

B- ¡Y SI CREES QUE TODAVIA ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO OLVIDALO!- empezando a sacar varias lagrimas- ya no me voy a casar contigo

S- Pe-pe-pero por que, que acaso ya no me amas- dijo tambien empezando a llorar

B- ¡CLARO QUE TE SIGO AMANDO, TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON!

S- Pero entonces porque...- no pudo terminar ya que Betty lo interrumpio

B- Por que no soporto verte asi, no soporto ver al hombre que amo volviendose loco, prefiero mil veces no saber nada de ti a ver que te lleven a un manicomnio por el espectaculo que hiciste sobre esa tal guerra- decia mientras que su cara parecia un rio de lagrimas - asi que no quiero volverte a ver o volver a saber algo de ti en toda mi vida. Asi que mejor vete

Tras decir eso Betty se fue de la habitacion y subio las escaleras para irse a lo que era su habitacion dejando a un Simon lastimado sentimentalmente en la sala

(Simon POV)

No podia asimilar todo lo que me dijo Betty, sabia que problamente no me iba a creer, creí que tal vez si hablábamos podriamos resolverlo todo, pero no me esperaba que me aventara el anillo en la cara, era horrible, entonces asi se siente que te rompan el corazón, ya no puedo hacer nada mas que cumplir su deseo, me levante del sillon en el que estaba y me fui, me detuve en la puerta para voltear a ver las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y susurre - Adios Betty - y cerré la puerta

( Fin de Simon POV )

Presente

J- Hay mi vida Finn ¿todavía traes esos pañuelos en tu mochila?- decia mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las manos ya que el relato le habiera parecido muy triste

F- Si nunca salgo sin ellos - decia mientras le daba la caja de pañuelos y sacaba uno apara el ya que tambien estaba llorando por la triste historia del rey helado

J- Quien hubiera imaginado que ese vejete tuviera un pasado tan triste

Dp- Si... bueno continuando

Pasado

25 de Agosto 2112

Era otro tranquilo día en la pacífica ciudad tecnológica, parecia que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, en todo este tiempo todo habia ido normal, el baby shower había transcurrido perfectamente, desde aquel día no se sabia absolutamente nada de Simón y no se veían indicios de que fuera a haber una guerra

En una casa que era como casi todas las demás descansaba tranquilamente la familia Abadeer, o por lo menos 2 de los 3 integrantes, en los ultimos dias Hudson no a podido dormir bien debido a que hace unos días tuvo una visita

FLASHBACK

Hudson estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periodico en su sala mientras su esposa y su hija estaban en el parque, todo parecia normal hasta que alguien toco a su puerta

TOC TOC TOC

H- Un momento- se levanto del sillon y fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Simon, pero no era el amigo que recordaba, este tenia la piel de color azul, una nariz demasiado puntiaguda y mas larga, el cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros al igual que la barba y estaban de color blanco- Simon ¿Qué te paso?

S- Hudson, no me queda mucho tiempo antes de que la corona me vuelva a afectar, tienes que saber que se aproxima una guerra

H- ¿De que estas... ? aaaahhhh ya entendí, es lo de la guerra que estas diciendo que sucederá desde bace días o ¿me equivoco?

S- Si, tienes razon, y es probable que no me creas pero ahora se lo que pasara incluso cuando

H- ¿Qué?

S- Dentro de 4 meses una bomba sera lanzada liberando a un ser demoniaco que acabara con casi todos, una especie de esqueleto gigante

Hudson estaba que no se lo creia, ¿de verdad iba a ver una guerra?

H- ¿Como estas seguro de que en verdad sucedera?

S- So lo se, si quieres creerme hazlo si no, no digas que no te adverti

Y sin mas que decir se fue dejando a un confuso Hudson en en la puerta

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Hudson se trataba de levantar para irse a su trabajo, se dio una ducha, se sirvió una taza de cafe y se fue a su trabajo sin dejar de pensar en lo de la posible guerra

3 de Diciembre 2112

En los ultimos 4 meses todo había transcurrido normalmente, no se sabía nada de Simon o de Betty parecia que iba a ser un dia normal, pero no era asi, ese dia cambiaria la vida de todos

**Senti muy feo la parte de Simon y Betty pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de nuevo lo siento Richie3f fuera PAZ**


	5. Capítulo 5: La guerra parte 1

**Antes que nada perdon por tardar tanto pero vacaiones + falta de internet + fallo de computadora= no capitulo nuevo pero finalmente aqui esta gozen**

3 de Diciembre 2112

En los ultimos 4 meses todo había transcurrido normalmente, no se sabía nada de Simon o de Betty parecia que iba a ser un dia normal, pero no era asi, ese dia cambiaria la vida de todos

( Betty POV) 10:15 am

Han pasado 4 meses desde que no volvi a ver a Simon, no se que ha sido de el o donde vive, pero espero que este bien, desearia nunca haberme enamorado de el, el dia en que vino a explicarme la razon de su locura y que le dije que me dejara me senti terrible, no podia sacarlo de mi cabeza en todo momento pensaba en el, en las veces que salimos juntos, las cenas que me preparaba, el dia que... me propuso matrimonio ¡DIOS MIO! simplemente no puedo olvidarlo, tal vez si salgo por un momento pueda despejar la mente, no he salido desde hace mucho, la ultima vez que sali fue hace 3 meses.

Despues de un rato 11:30 am

No puedo sacarlo de mi mente, simplemente no puedo, todo me recuerda a el, bueno casi todo, talvez deberia sentarme aqui... esperen Dios no de todos los lugares a los que pude venir tenia que llegar a este

PRESENTE

F- Haber princesa un momento

Dp- ¿Que pasa Finn?

F- ¿Como se supone que sabes lo que pensaba en ese momento?

Dp- Es facil lo que pasa es que su ADN... ( Platica cientifica sumamente aburrida que nadie entenderia de 30 min.)... y es asi como lo se

Finn estaba con una cara que estaba miranado a la nada en estado de shock mientras que Jake estaba viendo una mosca que estaba en la pared

J- "Creo que esa mosca me miro feo, me encargare de ella despues"

F- "No entendi nada de lo que dijo Dp"

Dp- Entendieron lo que dije ¿Verdad?

J/F- Claro- Dijeron al unisono tratando de sonar confiados

Dp- Bueno continuo

PASADO

Porque tenia que llegar a este lugar

FLASHBACK

Era una hermosa tarde el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, era el lugar favorito de Simon y el mio, estabamos en el parque de la ciudad para ser precisa estabamos en una parte alejada de la gente debajo de un rabol el cual evitaba que nos diera el sol, estabamos en un picnic que Simon se esforzó en hacer por alguna razón

S- Betty - Simon dijo mi nombre llamando mi atención

B- ¿Que pasa Simon?

S- Sabes ¿porque prepare todo esto?

B- La verdad no

S- La razón de todo esto es por algo muy especial pero primero que tal el postre- Después de eso saco un pastel junto con unos platos, tenedores y un cuchillo- fresa con vainilla, tu favorito - después de eso partió una rebanada y me la sirvió

Cuando le di el primer bocado sentí al raro, algo muy duro creí que era una semilla pero esto era mas grande así que metí mi mano en mí boca y lo saque... no podia creer lo que veía era...era...era

S- Betty dime- voltee a ver a Simon y vi que estaba sobre una rodilla agarro lo que me había sacado de la boca y lo puso en mi dedo - ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Quede petrificada, Simon estaba pidiéndome matrimonio ahí miamo reaccione lo antes posible y me avalance en el

S- ¡SI SI SI SI QUIERO!- ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Aquí fue donde... me lo propuso, tenia que llegar aquí, tal vez debería de volver a casa, esto solo me trae recuerdos dolorosos ¿que hora será? la ¡ 1:47! ¡¿cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?! da igual es hora de, pero que esos son... ¿aviones?

(FIN DE BETTY POV)

Betty seguía viendo los aviones y sin darse cuenta los aviones empezaron a bombardear la ciudad y un misil cayo muy cerca de ella haciendola volar varios metros y dejandola inconsciente por un buen rato

4:37 pm

Betty estaba logrando despertarse veía muy borroso y lo único que lograba escuchar era a alguien que gritaba su nombre

?- ¡ BETTY!

(SIMON POV) 11:00am

Han pasado 4 meses desde que vi a Betty, bueno, en persona todas las noches antes de dormir mitaba una foto de nosotros juntos, éramos tan felices, desde que me despedi de ella he vivido en una bodega que compre hace mucho

Nadie sabe nada de mi desde que me mude aqui, la unica razon por la que salia era para ir al super, comprar comida y buscar una victima para congelar y ¡agh! maldita corona, cada vez me es mas difícil mantenerme cuerdo tal bez salir me despeje la mente

1:00pm

Estaba en el parque de la ciudad, este era el lugar en el que recordaba 2 de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, uno fue cuando le propuse matrimonio a Betty y otro fue cuando la conoci

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde lluviosa, había regresado de una expedición donde encontré lo que parecía ser un mapa que me llevaría a uno de los tesoros mas antiguos y misteriosos de todos el famosos Enchiridion el legendario manual de los heroes iba a ir hoy mismo a mi laboratorio a checar el mapa pero esta era tan fuerte que no pude ir

Estaba esperando el autobus enfrente del parque cuando la vi la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en toda mi vida estaba a unos metros de mi y no tenia paraguas por lo que estaba recibiendo la lluvia en su cuerpo no paso ni un segundo y me acerque a ella y le dije

S- Creo que necesitas esto- le dije poniendo el paraguas sobre ella dejando,e a mi al descubierto- soy Simon

B- Gracias, yo soy Betty

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Mmmm la 1:47 vaya que vuela el tiempo cuando recuerdas buenos momentos y... esos son... o no... llego, llego el momento la guerra ya comenzó, tengo que hacer algo pero que "no puedes hacer nada crea un bloque de hielo para meterte en el y salvarte" no ahora no es el momento de que empiece esto por que apereces en momentos como este ¡DÉJAME YA! "se te agota el tiempo"

(FIN DE SIMON POV)

Simon seguia en su duelo mental con la corona que no se habia cuenta que una bomba estaba a punto de caer encima de el "¡AHORA!", Simon reacciono e inmediatamente se encerró en un bloque de hielo poniendose a salvo y quedandose ahí un buen rato

4:37 pm

Cuando ya no se escuchaba ningun ruido de exploxiones Simon decidio que era seguro y deshizo el bloque en el que estaba para ver el piasje mas horrible de todos, la ciudad estaba totalmente destruida, edificios caidos, casas incendiándose, cráteres en todo el piso, el cielo totalmente negro todo era un desastre total pero lo mas horrible fue ver a Betty en el piso inconsciente con heridas graves, sin pensarlo 2 veces fue corriendo hacia gritando su no,bre esperando que le respondiera ¡BETTY!

al oir su nombre gritado pudo divisar a alguien que se acercaba a gran velocidad h despues de unos segundos pudo notar que se trataba de Simon

S- Betty... no, tu no por favor

Cuando Simon llego ha donde estaba Betty vio que tenia unas quemaduras de 1º y 2º grado en sus brazos, cortadas en sus piernas y había un pedazo de metal enterrado en donde debe ir el hígado, al verla así empezo a derramar varias lagrimas se arrodillo enfrente de ella y con su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza

S- Todo va a estar bien

B- No... nada va estar bien... ya me llego la hora

S- No digas eso d-d-de alguna manera te salvare... buscare ayuda

B- No- Agarro la mano de Simon para que no se fuera- Quiero pasar lo que me queda... contigo

S- Ok- Volvió a arrodillarse y se dio cuenta de que Betty no soltaba su mano izquierda

B- Simon... por favor perdóname

S- ¿Perdonarte... por que?

B- Por no haberte creído, tenías razón sobre esto y...

S- No, no tienes nada por que disculparte, era difícil de creer...

Simon no pudo terminar de hablar por que Betty lo estaba besando, hacia mucho que el no sentía esa sensación de calor que tenía un dulce sabor a miel, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, por que, uno a veces no sabe como reaccionar cuando te dan un beso inesperado.

Tras haber pasado 30 segundos Betty dejo de besar a Simon y el tenía una cara de estar impresionado

B- Te amo Simon

S- Y yo a ti Betty- Ambos estaban derramando varias lagrimas, a pesar de que todo estaba destrozado y en llamas ellos solo se concentraban en los ojos del otro pero Simon vio que Betty estaba empezando a cerrar los suyos y aflojando su agarre de su mano lentamente hasta que cerro sus ojos por completo -¿Betty? Betty por favor contéstame... no no no no por favor no ¡BETTY!- grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un eco increible

(CONNOR POV) 1: 30 pm

Estos 4 meses han sido algo difíciles, no sabemos nada de Simon a excepción de que lo llegan a ver en un super comprando comida, dicen que la barba la tiene muy larga y que el cabello le llegaba poco mas abajo de los hombros y que era blanco. Tampoco sabemos nada de Betty, cuando vamos a su casa nunca abre aun si esta ahí, el matrimonio de Hunson y Marisol estaba pendiendo de un hilo, las peleas se hacían mas constantes, la que me preocupa es Marceline nadie sabe como podría afectarle.

Ahora mismo estoy con mi esposa en una dulcería por que tiene una gran afección a los dulces, en especial a la goma de mascar, ya estábamos pagando los chicles cuando mire mi reloj, la 1:37 hay que darse prisa si queremos llegar al cine a tiempo, hoy se estreno rastro de calor 6 la venganza y...

E- Querido ¿escuchas algo?

C- Suena como... aviones, y muchos ¿que estará...

(FIN CONNOR POV)

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que una explosión cerca de la tienda los hizo volar unos metros haciendo que se estrellaran en la pared de la tienda dejándolos a ambos inconscientes

2:55 pm

Connor estaba empezando a recuperar la consciencia, veía muy borroso pero lo suficiente para notar que la tienda estaba destrozada, entonces escucho unos gemidos de dolor, volteo a su derecha vió la escena más aterradora de su vida...

**Hehehehehehe deje suspenso bueno aqui termina el capitulo, subire el siguiente lo mas pronto posible aprovechando que sigo de vacaciones. Richie3f fuera PAZ**


End file.
